


Wound up, winding down. (Champion boys make do)

by unityManipulator



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Fisting, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Blowjobs, Edgeplay, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, and i'm PRETTY sure that's everything, i just wanted to get real nasty and sexy, ok this is a real doozy to tag hooo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Three champions, accustomed to this strange land of Mareth, spend a night unwinding together. With sex. Lots of sex.





	Wound up, winding down. (Champion boys make do)

The red moon shines gently over the trees, washing the camp's clearing with a soft light. Vael sighs a deep rumble and lies back, bringing a huge hand to brush against the cheekbone of one of the camp’s other inhabitants. A minotaur standing eight feet tall, his soft belly and chest hide well-toned but barely-defined muscles. His face is distinctly cowlike, with long ears flopping down each side of his face, thick foot-long horns from his forehead, and a septum ring that only serves to further his bull appearance. The speckled black-and-white fur covering his legs disappears under polished platemail, scattered around him as scarred hands work at the remaining buckles.

Kneeling between the minotaur’s thighs, Ruma is all lean muscle and sinew. Mareth has changed him, like Vael, but in a different way. His thick finned tail lies heavy along the ground as he works, greyish skin flushed dark with a heavy blush. The tall fin protruding from his back and inhuman jaw and teeth help cement his status as a transformed champion even as his soft gill slits, closed against the drying air, flutter gently with each heavy breath. The shark man’s most distinctive feature is his height, an inch short of four feet, and Vael’s size only emphasizes that.

Kurran, the third member of the camp, sits a little ways away, his thick-furred five tails flicking back and forth as he watches his companions. His long hair, pure white and in a thick braid, hangs low enough to brush the dirt behind him, and soft bells gently ring as he shifts forward. The large fox ears poking through his hair shift and twitch at each sound the other two make and he grins as Ruma’s fingers work. His leather pants are unbuttoned, one hand supporting him against the ground as the other leisurely caresses his hips and stomach. The head of his fox cock is visible through his open pants, and he rubs at himself as he watches.

Opening the last buckle of Vael's armor, Ruma sits back and eagerly palms himself through his swimsuit, his twin shafts straining against the spandex as his partner pushes off the last of his platemail and lets his cock free.

Kurran's hand is soft against Ruma's bicep, the kitsune having taken the opportunity to crawl over while the shark paused. He's pulled into a heated kiss, a grey hand moving to his chest and groping his small breast roughly as Vael chuckles at their eagerness.

Pulling back, Kurran smiles slyly as he reaches for Ruma's cocks, pulling the skimpy swimsuit away and letting the twin pair flop against his hand. “Vael's pretty big,” he purrs as the shark moves to nuzzle against his neck. “You're sure you can take him?” He's met with a bite for his question and he gasps as his nipple is roughly pinched before the hand moves to his other breast.

“Obviously.” Ruma scoffs at the implication, licking proudly at the pinpoints of blood that dot Kurran's neck. “I'll _make_ it fit, dumbass.”

Vael's soft snort of laughter bring the two back to the present, and Kurran eagerly kicks off his pants and lets his silken shirt fall as Ruma's hands demand direct access to his tits. He gives the shark a last quick peck on the cheek before winking and moving to lie with his head beside Vael's, pulled into a deep kiss the instant he stops moving. His cock grinds against the soft fat of Vael's gut and he lets out a whine, rocking his hips forward before Ruma gives him a sharp slap on the ass.

Ruma manages to make his way forward and spread his legs as he kneels over the pair's faces, and the two of them let their kiss end in favour of Vael running a wet tongue across his balls. Kurran presses his cheek to the minotaur's, opening his own mouth to suck against Ruma's sack next to Vael's tongue before the two of them pull back and press kisses along his skin.

The pair each take one of Ruma's cocks into their mouths in tandem, Kurran starting a slow teasing pace while Vael favors steady but relaxed movements. A low growl fills the campsite, but the kitsune maintains his rhythm, only taking the cock’s head into his mouth and working his tongue leisurely along the slit.

“Little shit,” Ruma growls. His hand fists into the base of Kurran's braid, the many charms woven into the hair clinking together as the only warning before he plants his other hand firmly in the soil and starts to hump the pair of mouths. Vael adapts happily, slowing his movement and opening his throat to let Ruma fuck him, but Kurran struggles against the show of dominance until he has no choice but to accept the thick shark cock when his head is yanked back.

The quiet of the camp is broken by the wet sound of the double facefuck until Ruma pulls off, groaning in pleasure as he pushes back his climax and lets his fellow champions catch a proper breath. He crawls back down to between Vael's knees and Kurran immediately pops back up, his face covered in thick drool and his pupils fully dilated. Vael pulls him into a quick kiss, lapping up a thick stripe of drool from Kurran's chin before giving him a gentle slap on the ass and letting him crawl behind the shark.

A slight hiss of frustration splits the air as Ruma's shark teeth slide back into his gums, leaving a natural human mouth in their place. His tongue slips out to wet his lips, heavy with spit, and he leans forward and presses a sloppy kiss to the flared head of the horse cock he's presented with. If Vael had been hard a few minutes ago, the feeling of servicing Ruma had only elevated that, and the minotaur lets out a soft moo as a pair of hands caress his swollen sack and a tight mouth swallows his tip.

Wriggling his way under the shark man's hips, Kurran parts his friend's cheeks with both hands and wastes no time pressing his tongue against Ruma's asshole. Nothing could get Kurran harder than ass play, and as he presses kisses against Ruma's skin he makes sure to let every bit of that devotion show. He's eager, a sharp difference between the teasing way he worked a cock, and Ruma grinds his hips against the kitsune's tongue as he slobbers against the first six inches of Vael's dick.

The fingers against Ruma's cheek are rough but gentle, calloused from months of Vael using his axe to defend the camp and make progress toward defeating the demon queen. Ruma leans into the touch even as he tries his best to force another inch of horse cock into his mouth, his jaw creaking as it stretches. His breaths are shallow, muffles gasps leaking out of his nose as Kurran eats his ass and the first taste of Vael's precum leaks out onto his tongue and makes him shiver.

“Gods, you're stretched,” comes the murmur from under him, and Ruma scoffs before pulling off of Vael's cock with a satisfying pop. Stretching as far as he can lets him grab the minotaur's discarded pack, pulling out a vial of oil and two bottles of a dark potion, the color almost black in the fire's low light. He passes the oil below him and Kurran grunts in thanks, not willing to take his eager tongue from Ruma's ass for even a second more than necessary. He drinks the potions himself, feeling the sickly sweet concoction they'd stolen from the goblins on the mountain slide down his throat one after the other. The muscles relax as the effect takes hold and he eagerly returns his mouth to Vael, pressing another three inches into his throat and officially reaching halfway down the massive shaft in front of him. His hands go to Vael's balls, rubbing and fondling as he eagerly deepthroats the minotaur.

Kurran's fingers are slick with oil as he reluctantly pulls his tongue away from Ruma's ass, but his eagerness returns as two fingers slip past his sphincter without resistance. He adds a third and gets a reaction, a soft whine from above him. Occupying his tongue with lapping at Ruma's taint, he occasionally ventures forward to play with the shark man’s balls as he fingerfucks him. It doesn't take long before he can add a fourth finger, working his hand back and forth until he can press his knuckles gently forward and his entire fist is inside of Ruma's stretched ass.

He pauses to give his friend time to adjust, but Ruma pulls off of Vael's cock and presses down onto Kurran. “Y’got fuckin’ small hands,” the shark moans, but the tremor in his voice betrays his cool facade as he wiggles his hips. “Fuckin’ move 'em,” he continues as he bends forward and fills his mouth again.

Kurran grins, a true predatory smile that betrays his trickster nature, and obliges. Ruma's thighs are shaking within a minute, the unfamiliarity of a hand in his ass leaving him breathless and whining, and Kurran stops moving once he feels the shark approach his climax. Ruma groans desperately but the kitsune doesn't budge, pulling his fingers free and admiring the way the oil mixes with the sweat and leaves Ruma’s anus stretched and slick. He presses his lips to it gently, smiling at the flinch he gets before reaching up to his hair and pulling out two red ribbons, the bells on them ringing gently.

“Don't tell me you're going to come already, dear.” Thin silk wraps around the base of each cock, the metal of each bell cool against Ruma's balls as the ribbon is tightened and tied securely. Cupping a hand around his sack gives the bells a gentle ring, and Kurran shivers as the sound goes straight to his own hard cock.

As Kurran taps Vael's thigh and murmurs Ruma’s readiness, Ruma pulls back and lets the feeling of being so worked open flow through him as he stands up. Kurran follows suit, dumping the last of the oil over Vael's dick and giving him a few quick strokes with his hand to make sure his full length is covered.

When he stands beside Vael's shoulder, the faintest flash of a red glow is visible around the base of his cock. At the confused look he gets, he turns to face the minotaur. “Magic cock ring,” he shrugs. “I don't want to come too soon and it's so much easier than the ribbons.” He turns back to watch Ruma, his tails flicking back and forth excitedly, and Vael turns the same way and holds up a hand.

As competitive as Ruma is, he still accepts the offered hand to steady himself as he steps forward, balancing on his tiptoes. His hand goes to the broad tip of Vael's shaft and he takes a determined breath before rubbing it between his cheeks, letting it graze against his ass once, twice, before biting the bullet and pressing the first inch into his slick hole.

He moans at that, a desperate sound that sounds incredibly out of place and tapers into a whine as he lets his heels sink to the ground. As another two inches of horse cock presses into him one hand desperately clutches at Vael's fingers, the other brought forward to press against his partner's thick stomach.

“You doin’ all right there, Ruma?” Vael is lying perfectly still, one hand steadying the shark as the other holds his cock still. He's smiling softly, enjoying the sight of the shark pressing back onto his cock as Kurran reaches between his legs to finger himself while he waits.

“Y-yeah,” Ruma pants, pausing to adjust his hold on Vael's hand before bending his knees and sinking another inch. “Yeah, yeah, 'm good, yeah. You're fuckin’ huge is all.”

Kurran giggles a light airy laugh as Ruma lets out another moan, straightening up before pushing himself further down and letting out a groan. His tails flick back and forth eagerly as he watches his friend, and Ruma catches his eye and winks lewdly.

Eventually Ruma straightens up, running a hand between his legs and down the length of Vael's cock still outside of him. Gritting his teeth, he drops down another inch before a desperate half-sob slips from his mouth. The shape of Vael's cock is obvious against his tight stomach, pressing out enough to give him an obvious bulge.

“Good job,” Vael smiles up at him. “That's near eight inches, Ruma, you've done just fine.” Bringing his hands to cup Ruma's ass only takes a moment before he easily lifts the smaller man.

Kurran takes this moment to move over Vael's face, sinking down to his knees and bending forward. He nuzzles his face against the parts of Vael's stomach he can reach before Ruma’s hand comes down to play with the edge of his ear. The next thing he feels is Vael’s tongue, warm against his ass, and he whines as he takes hold of Ruma's cock heads and presses them together in his hand.

Vael curls his tongue, broad and flat and dripping, and Kurran instinctively rocks his hips back. He lifts his eyes and shivers at the perfect view of Vael's thick cock pulling out of Ruma's ass as the minotaur effortlessly lifts the shark. The twin cocks are warm against his palm as he simply holds his fist steady and lets Vael move Ruma, his cocks sliding through Kurran’s hand. As he whimpers for more, Vael lowers Ruma and takes another generous lick before stiffening his tongue and poking tentatively at his ass.

If Ruma had been vocal when Vael was still, he was downright loud as the minotaur gently raised and lowered him. Holding back the sounds he makes is near-impossible, and his mouth quickly falls open as he’s worked up and down Vael's cock. Kurran's hand on his cocks is soft and slick and just tight enough, his ass burns with the best stretching he'd ever had, and the way his fingers sink into Vael's gut as he works to anchor himself is more erotic than it has any right to be. Whimpers turn into gasps then into moans, full-body sounds that send a pool of heat straight to Vael's balls and encourage him on even faster. The ringing of the dainty bells on his makeshift cock rings adds a chime that makes Kurran squeeze gently in response, and Ruma squirms under his touch.

“Fuck, fuck, Vael, yes, right there, so go-oo-ood!” It seemed like Kurran took Ruma's sounds of pleasure as a challenge of volume, because as Vael explores the best way to move his tongue against the kitsune's tight asshole, he gets louder and louder. “Gods yes, right there, curl your tongue for me- _fuuuck_ , just like that!” His hips shudder back and forth as his knot begins to swell before stopping, the magic seal floating against it glowing brighter as it sets to work stopping his release.

Vael's hips snap up in an attempt to meet Ruma's, who lets out a choked scream as he gets pulled down a fresh three inches of cock and held in place. The shark squirms helplessly, fingers digging into whatever he can reach as his ass is pumped with Vael's load, thick and pent-up and hot enough to send a shiver through his core. His own cocks twitch desperately in Kurran's hand, stopped up by the ribbons as the little bells jingle and his balls tense.

When Vael's cock had finally emptied, Kurran stands, helping Ruma up and holding him steady from behind. Vael pulls back, barely leaving the tip of his cock resting in Ruma's ass until he knows Kurran is ready. Ruma's thighs shake as Vael holds him up, and the pointed tip of Kurran's cock slips in almost immediately after Vael's pulls out, a glob of cum running down his leg.

“Hey, look.” Kurran presses his hips forward, letting Vael's load leak out from around his cock as he does. “You're so stretched out I can't even fill you up. I might not even _knot_ you properly, that's how well he fucked you.” His hips pump back and forth, slight and frictionless, and he nibbles at Ruma's shoulder as he wraps his arms around the shark's thin stomach, rubbing against it as he notes the way it bulges slightly with cum. “I'm still gonna try, but you're _gaping_.”

Vael sits up, letting twin cocks brush his face as two fingers trace up Ruma's leg. He catches a thick stream of his own load before pressing it against Kurran's asshole and pressing in with almost no resistance. Kurran yelps, a high and breathy sound, and wrenches his hips forward, squeezing at Ruma's chest.

Ruma's ass clenches as Kurran forces his knot in and the kitsune’s magic seal dissipates with a soft tingle. Grabbing at Vael’s horns, he moans hungrily as four overactive balls begin to pump him full with the second thick load in five minutes, even hotter than the first. His stomach begins to swell with fresh cum, distinctly larger than it had been before, and soon a noticeable bump has formed above his hips.

He distantly hears a soft chime as the ribbons on his cocks are drawn away and he feels Kurran's soft hand wrap around him and pump twice. That's all it takes for him to cry out as he loses himself in his orgasm, twin cumshots shooting forward as he whites out with a long-overdue scream.

The first spurt hits Vael's face and catches him by surprise, and he barely has time to open his mouth and envelop Ruma before the next falls across his tongue. His mouth fills with cum and he sputters from the force of it before closing his eyes and pulling back. The double load he receives from Ruma turns into a facial, the next shot splattering into his hair before the next few paint his face white.

When Ruma's balls are finally emptied, Vael swallows thickly before leaning sideways to look at Kurran. His four balls are still tensing, squirting more cum into Ruma's ass, and Ruma shudders with each new spurt. His desperate shaking gives Vael an idea, and he quickly drags his tongue in a broad stroke against one of Ruma’s cocks.

Ruma gasps and bucks his hips forward, a dribble of cum leaking from both tips as Vael continues to lick at his cocks and Kurran’s balls finally empty. His death grip on Vael’s horns doesn’t loosen until every last drop is licked up and the minotaur pulls back and stands. Kurran wraps his arms around Ruma’s chest, doing his best to avoid moving his knot more than necessary until Vael scoops both of them up into his arms and carries them to the edge of the fire pit.

He lets the pair down before grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around their shoulders. The embers sputter back to life as he pokes at the fire with a twisted length of iron and throws a couple of logs onto the coals, building it up to a crackling blaze before positioning himself behind Kurran, who patiently waits for his knot to deflate as Ruma tries to fidget on his lap.

Bread and cheese make a decent snack as the trio curls up together, Vael’s arms around his smaller friends as Ruma shifts and curses and Kurran laughs gently, muttering a soft spell in an attempt to shrink his knot down. When Ruma manages to pull off of Kurran’s cock, a gush of cum leaks from his ass when he bends to stand, and Vael laughs as he pushes himself to his feet. Lifting the shark under his arm, he makes his way to the riverbed as Kurran grumbles about unfairness and follows them down.

As they walk, Vael’s height gives Kurran a perfect view of the effect he’d had on Ruma’s ass. Cum leaks across his thighs, dripping from his asshole and down his balls onto the ground below, and Kurran licks his lips as he walks. The river is cool and dark, and as Vael moves to put Ruma down to help him wash off Kurran eagerly ducks onto his knees, just in time to let the next drop of cum fall into his open mouth.

Vael sighs, and Ruma takes the opportunity to look down at the kitsune and let out a breathy sigh as he sees the face looking up at him. “All right then, but make it quick,” he agrees, and Vael lowers him until Kurran’s face is buried between his ass cheeks again. His tongue is eager and it doesn’t take long before he sits back, wiping the smears of cum from his cheeks and ducking his face to the water to wash it off.

The three of them wash quickly, wanting to get out of the cold water and back to the fire before they start shivering too badly. The walk back is full of soft chatter before their campfire comes into view, and they duck into the large tent together after making a quick grab at the blanket by the fire.

Vael smiles softly as he lies back against his pillow, Kurran curling a tail around his leg and cupping a hand against his broad chest. Ruma takes his other side, pressing into the minotaur’s warmth and nuzzling at his friend’s chest. The three of them curl up together, sated and happy before the next day of fighting back the demon hordes.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i do have 3 separate corruption of champions ocs (technically 4 but the fourth one is a demon cat who gave up being a champion so she doesn't count) and yes i DO write fic of them screwing each other. 'cause this is what i do with my life. yolo right


End file.
